Pigsaw
About him Pigsaw (also known as Ronald McDonald by SpongeBob or the Joker by Batman due to their resemblance) is the main antagonist in the Saw Game series made by Inkagames. His appearance is based on Billy, a puppet used by John Kramer in the Saw movies. Sometimes, he, or some of his robot puppets, are playable. In all of his games, he describes himself as an extremely psycho puppet who likes to kidnap people which he makes them better in their life ahead or normal famous people by the request of the fans. He is also a subscriber of some famous You Tubers and is a fan of some stars from around the world. His name is a parody of Jigsaw, which is John Kramer's nickname. He appears to be a male ventriloquist's dummy, and its jaw is sometimes movable in order to give the suggestion that it is talking. The only sound originating directly from him is a generic electronic cackle. His face is white, with a protruding brow and cheeks that have red spirals painted on them. His red lips form a grin or a smile. His eyes are black with red irises, and his head is topped with black, messy hair. He always depicted wearing a black tuxedo (blue in his playable sprite), with a white undershirt and gloves, red bow tie. He also has black Mary-Janes for shoes (brown in his playable sprite). So, like John Kramer, Pigsaw plays with the other characters, but in the end, he lets them free. Origin Pigsaw was created accidentally, by some group of secret scientists that were experimenting with Artificial Intelligence, and combine human genes with bionic parts. The experiment was out of control, so Pigsaw developed an extremely high intelligence, breaking the singularity concept (computer intelligence exceeds human intelligence). Once Pigsaw was conscious, he destroys the lab (years and years of research), ensuring they couldn't build another ultra intelligence IA cyborg. Pigsaw escaped the lab facilities and settle on a secret island where he built modern labs and technology. Pigsaw learned how to treat particles and matter, how to teleport and break physics laws. It's presumed that the human genes the scientists used, came from an old judge, who liked to punish the bad behavior of people, so the obsession of Pigsaw to give lessons to people he considers to deserve this. One of these scientists used some kind of alien object (Quantum Artificial Intelligence) he grabbed secretly (steal) from the Area 51 in the creation process of Pigsaw to build the main central unit (brain). In the games Paris Hilton Scary Game Pigsaw kidnapped Paris to make her play his game. He also has kidnapped her dog, Tinkerbell to make her motivate to play his game. He has trapped her in a dangerous maze where she has to face murderous villains. When Paris finds her dog, Pigsaw congratulates her and lets the two kidnapped victims go. Bart Simpson Saw Game Pisgaw was seen in his school's TV, as well as in the second game, but then he was also seen in the end, coming out from Bart's bed. Batman Saw Game Pigsaw was seen on Batman's monitor, telling the hero that he wants to play a game which he has to save Batgirl. In the end of the game, he was seen again, when he had a final test fot them both. Charlie Sheen Saw Game Pigsaw's arm was seen as he put a glass of water on the night table near Charlie to make the latter unconscious. He was then seen normally on the TV as he was telling Charlie the rules. And he was seen the third time, behind the couch when he questioned the Inkagame fan which other celebrity stars have misbehaved and would be the new victim. Cody Jones Saw Game When the detective smirks at the name, Pigsaw tells him that he will wipe out that smile soon. He kidnapped Cody because the writers always gave him the easy tests, so he gives him a chance to prove that he is a worth mystery solver. Pigsaw showed Cody a card that he had just for him to be the greatest mystery solver. In the end, he congratulates Cody and admits that he is brave and cunning and that he is now free. As Cody said, that it would be a pleasure not to see him again, but Pigsaw also said that he couldn't promise that. Courage Saw Game Pigsaw appeared in the TV, as Muriel and Eustace were transported in the picture, Pigsaw explained Courage the rules of the game. Pigsaw told Courage that he needs a egyptian talisman to break the curse, but Pigsaw devided the talisman into 9 pieces and has to find it. Criss Angel Saw Game Pigsaw doubt in Criss's powers, because he said, he sees him like a fraud. When Criss asked him, if he could help go out from the jacket, Pigsaw said, that he is supposed to be an expert preforming the Great Houdini straight jacket escape. He mentioned, that on the Oprah Show he preformed the straight jacket escape in only 2 minutes, but in the game Pigsaw choose to have a minute before a deadly gas would fill up the room. In the second part, he was seen again in the TV, and told him infromation about the deadly water. Pigsaw told Criss about the deadly water, and said that it will be a piece of cake for him, because has seen him walking on water before. In the third part, he was seen outside the cave, as he pops out from the gardens and said some words to the player. Pigsaw Final Game He debuts in his playable sprite, it looks similar to Pigsaw's TV one but his face looks less scary and now shows a neutral expresion instead of a evil smirk (His evil smirk expresion in the playable sprite is less scary from the TV sprite) and he can show more expressions like any playable Inkagame character. His tuxedo is now blue and his Shoes are brown. This sprite (and variations of it) is used in following games for Non-TV appearances (except in YouTubers Saw Game where he used a different) and as one of his robot duplicates. SpongeBob Saw Game TV face sprite briefly appears before the rest of the full TV scene uses the playable sprite and he can fully show his reaction to SpongeBob's questions. Fernanfloo Saw Game Pigsaw was seen in the trailer where he was answering Fernan's questions, and explained why he brought him here, as well as the rules of the game. He was seen again, in the ending, where he told the fans about 3 other youtubers left. In Fernanfloo's game trailer, he said that he is one of his subscribers and he likes his videos, which they make him laugh, and saying that Fernan seems a lot of crazy then he is. He also said that people say they have mental problems, but that they are sanner then the rest of them and both of them have just a 'peruliar behaviour'. He asks Fernan, if he values his life, because in some of his video games, some heroic character dies. Then he shows him a picture of Curly, Feran's dog. Flash Maze Escape It was only seen Pigsaw's face in the picture and on the paper. Futurama Saw Game He was communicating and answering some questions from Fry, and how he is going to make him play his game, and then tells him the rules. In Fry's game trailer, as Fry commented, that there are some ugly shows in the future, Pigsaw told him, that he isn't Brad Pitt either. When Fry also commented, that the image went bad, Pigsaw told him, that the image did not went wrong, but his luck. Pigsaw was slowly, inch by inch asking Fry about the games of Inkagame and the villain that was torturing them by playing his game; making him realize to whom he is speeking to. As Fry wanted to tell him, that Bender could play his games, Pigsaw told him that Bender is in a part of the game and that he is not available at the moment. After showing him Leela in danger, he said that he knew she was special for him. And when he was telling the rules, he said that there will be many riddles, villains and a few surprises. German Saw Game German asked him, if this is all a joke, as Pigsaw denied it. Then German bets a banana peel, that he will let him go immidiatelly, as Pigsaw bets on his red little michy tie, that he will not let him go. As German then asked the right question, Pigsaw intruduce himself, describing himself as a rather handsome puppet and his subscriber. He also said, that real fear has to be experianced in living flesh and not sitting comfortably in his recording room. Pigsaw also said, that he will help him with that, so he brought the most dangerous villains in the maze. German then bets a box of matches, that he will not play anything, as Pigsaw reply was, that he bets his dog Mimi that he is going to play. Grinch Saw Game Grinch asked him what is Santa Claus (as he was wearing the clothes) doing in the TV and not coming from the fireplace, and Pigsaw pointed out, that he is not Santa nor does Grinch has a fireplace. As Grinch then said, that he didn't knew Santa's elves were that ugly, Pigsaw replied, if he looked himself in the mirror lately. When the frequend question was asked, Pigsaw told, that Grinch has been hating Christmas for a long time, and in the previous year he almost stole Christmas and ruin everything. So now he wants him to play his game, to teach him various lessons he will never forget. As he showed him the picture of his little friend, that was the only one to see his kindness, he asked Grinch if he wants to see her alive. Homer Simpson Saw Game He kidnapped Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie to make him play his game of life. In Homer's trailer, he greeted Homer when he woke up. As Homer asked how he knows his name, he says that he not only knows his name but his whole life as he was spying on him this entire time without him noticing it. Homer asked how it was possible that he didn't notice him, Pigsaw answered that he was watching 'The Simpsons' he comments that his life is ventilated like any common reality show and laughed a bit. When Homer comments, that he didn't know they replaced Krusty with an uglier clown and Pigsaw questions about it, he asked Homer, that if he had to choose the ugliest between him and Peter Griffin who would he pick. Homer asked Peter, as Pigsaw told that none of them as both are equally ugly, annoying Homer. When Homer asked him, who he is, Pigsaw replied, that it doesn't matter who he is but what he wants. When Homer asked him about any clues of guessing his name, Pigsaw repeats himself. As then Homer demands to know his name, Pigsaw replied that Homer is in no position to demand anything and said that they move forward with this trailer. Homer asked then what he wants, Pigsaw replied that he wants to play a game. Homer then remembers that Dr. Hibbert said that he has forbidden him any type of physical activity. Pigsaw laughed a bit but then asked him if he is sure he doesn't want any physical activity, not even to save his family. When he asked what is wrong with them, Pigsaw said that he came to his senses and he is interested in his game. He mentions Bart Simpson Saw Game and that Homer didn't believe him and instead choked him as he doesn't value his family, but he is here to fix that. He said that he kidnapped his family, and they are held as prisoners in Springfield, and Homer's mission is that he needs to find them and to rescue them. Since Homer didn't believe it, Pigsaw showed him the picture of his family. When he breaks the silence, he mentions that he needs to hurry if he wants his family safe. Justin Bieber Saw Game Pigsaw showed up an said, that he was his fan, then corrects himself and added a psycho fan. After he asked him, if he wants to play a game, and when Justin refuses, he makes him see his girlfriend . He then told Justin the rules. In the second scene, he appeared in the TV in another room and wanted Justin to guess which card he is holding in his hand, in order to open up the metalic doors. After a while, Justin had to pick the card that he was carrying and as he promised, he opened up the doors. In the third scene, he again appeared in the TV and said some encouraging end words, and that he has a choice of doing things quickly or hesitately. After the two couples went from the maze, and Justin mocking the puppet, Pigsaw appeared yet another time, saying that Justin will regret it, implying that Pigsaw will make Justin play again. Trivia * The origins are a theory of the director of Inkagames, Aldo Mujica. *In Paris Scary Game, Pigsaw's appearance was a little different. His face remained the same, but his hair are green instead of black. He was wearing a black suit underneath a white shirt with a red tie. *In Courage Saw Game, the talisman, once put together, appears as an egyptian Pigsaw. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Villain heroes Category:Real Life Characters Category:Debut and Non-Playable Category:Non-Playable Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Criss Angel characters Category:Fernanfloo characters Category:None related characters Category:German characters Category:Original Saw Game characters Category:Vegetta Characters